emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05288
}} is the 5,290th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 6 May, 2009. Written by BILL TAYLOR Directed by MICHAEL LACEY Plot Part 1 Bob Hope comes out of Connelton View and sees Terry and Jamie sitting outside the Woolpack. He’s dressed smart for a buyer for the Post Office. Terry wants to talk to him but he says they’ll chat later. Debbie meets Natasha in the street who enquires whether she has seen Lydia, her solicitor. Debbie appreciates Natasha's help but says she can manage. David is on the computer in Café Hope. Alan talks to him about the debate and offers to be chairman at the meeting. Leyla comes in and encourages David and gives him a few ideas for his campaign. Bob enters in a suit and Brenda comments how smart he looks. At Mill Cottage, Nicola is having a go at Jimmy for calling her fat. Lexi, Carl and Scarlett make a quick exit. Val enters Eric's office in the factory looking pleased because the courier is sending a reporter and a photographer to the debate at the Village Hall that night. Val tells Eric that he needs to treat David as he would any other opposing candidate and forget that they are father and son. She points out he may as well because David hates Eric anyway. In the shop Bob and Brenda are showing round a property developer. After he leaves they argue about whether they should sell to him. Terry comes in and says he wants to talk to Bob man to man. Terry says the house is like a pigsty and that he needs his own space. Sam comes into the shop and asks Bob whether he is coming to the debate between Pollard and David. Bob declines. Nicola arrives home at Mill Cottage to a love card from Jimmy. When she reads it, she throws the card to the ground and storms out. Natasha pulls up outside the Woolpack where Cain is having a drink. Cain tells her that Debbie is his problem and she should keep out of his business. Sam arrives outside the pub trying to flog rosettes of Pollard. Eric corrects him and says he is not supposed to be selling them. David walks past and sees them. Jimmy is at home when Nicola arrives. She is still in mood and asks him to read back his card to her ‘I don't care if you are fat, I don't care if you are thin, I know that your beauty lies buried within’. She explains the poem to him and slaps him. He says he wrote it form the heart if she knows what a heart it. Jimmy shouts stuff you and storms out. Part 2 Eric drives to the Village Hall. Edna and Rodney are outside. They refuse to wear Eric’s rosettes. Eric says let the battle commence. Jimmy is leaving Mill cottage with a rucksack. Lexi and Carl say if anyone's leaving it should be Nicola. Lexi orders Carl to throw her out. Back at the village hall Eric is speaking. Val stands in support. David looks nervous and stumbles. Eric asks him about the new energy saving policy but David knows nothing about it. At Mill Cottage Nicola is crying on the sofa. Carl and Lexi try to appease her, but she just sobs saying it is the worst day of her life. In the Woolpack Maisie jokes with Terry that she has blokes like Cain for breakfast. Terry joins Brenda for a drink. He asks Brenda to move in with him. She is concerned about Bob more than addressing the question. Cain tells Maisie not to get too friendly with Sarah. Natasha and Mark enter the pub. They ask Maisie to come and visit sometime but as Andy isn’t invited she declines the offer. At the village hall Edna stands up and asks David about the public footpaths. David slanders Eric. Leyla stands up and has a go at Eric. She supports David in his role as the ordinary man. Leyla says that Eric is spending money at the tax payer's expense. Rodney says that they are losing the Post Office. Leyla says vote for David. David stands and says are we ready to embrace a brand new way of thinking. He says “as a great man once said – ‘can we fix it? Yes we can!’” Lexi and Carl are relaxing at home. Nicola comes in tear stained and basically says she is not leaving. Nicola then asks them to keep the noise down. At the village hall Val says to Eric that Leyla is going to lose her job tomorrow. Rodney is gleeful that David has done well. Jamie and Sam both say that they will vote for David and not Eric. They all go to the pub. David says Leyla is amazing and can she forgive him? They kiss. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday